1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microfluidics, and more particularly, to a micro-fluid reaction vessel in which the reaction of a micro-fluid occurs, a method for manufacturing the micro-fluid reaction vessel, and a micro-fluid reaction method using the micro-fluid reaction vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro-fluid reaction vessel is a vessel in which a small amount of fluid is accommodated, a biochemical reaction such as polymerase chain reaction (“PCR”) occurs in the fluid and biochemical properties such as gene revelation appearance, gene defects, and protein distribution included in the fluid are analyzed.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional micro-fluid reaction vessel of the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, the micro-fluid reaction vessel 10 includes an upper plate 15 formed of glass and a lower plate 11 bonded to the upper plate 15 and formed of silicon. A micro-chamber and micro-channel 12 is formed on the lower plate 11 so that a fluid F can be accommodated therein. An inlet hole 16 through which the fluid F flows into the micro-chamber and micro-channel 12 and an outlet hole 17 through which the fluid F flows to outside the micro-fluid reaction vessel 10 are formed in the upper plate 15.
When a micro-fluid reaction such as PCR is performed using the micro-fluid reaction vessel 10, there are inconveniences such that the inlet hole 16 and the outlet hole 17 should be closed using a tape 20 so as to prevent evaporation of the fluid F during the micro-fluid reaction and that the tape 20 should be pressurized by a pressurizing member 25 formed of rubber so as to prevent separation of the tape 20 from the upper plate 15. An additional problem is that, due to costs of the upper plate 15 formed of glass and the etching costs of the lower plate 11 formed of silicon, the manufacturing costs of the micro-fluid reaction chamber 10 increase.